


Can't Get You Out Of My Head

by OnismSufferer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Credence Barebone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Plotline, Explicit Sexual Content, I don't know why this always happens, Lots of sexual content before the actual full blown sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Grindelwald, No Obscurial, Not Beta Read, Omega Original Percival Graves, Porn with some plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnismSufferer/pseuds/OnismSufferer
Summary: Percival Graves is the respected Director of Magical Security who happens to be an omega. It's never been an issue until his arrangement with a probable squib, who is also an alpha. He needs information and Credence needs physical contact. How he let it devolve so much that his life is becoming affected he will never know. What he does know is that slowly he's becoming more and more consumed with the need to be with Credence and Credence feels the same.It was only a matter a time until they hit a breaking point.





	Can't Get You Out Of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I want to say that the only reason this is done is because of writingramblr. If not for being constantly inspired by their work and seeing the effort in all their fics no matter how short or long, I don''t know when this would ever be done. I started this like a month ago but kept stopping. What started as a quick smut scene has grown into a much longer fic. Plot always gets in the way when I write these two. This is so self indulgent I don't even know where to begin. Grindelwald never comes and Percival meets with Credence for a different reasons. Sexy times ensue
> 
> Second, I kinda go back and forth with pov writings that usually if it's more Credence oriented thought I have him call Percival, Mr. Graves or just Graves. I know that people might hate this since it may seem inconsistent especially in the second half of this but I'm just tired and unless it's a serious editing issue I'll probably not change anything. I'm just happy to finally finish it to a point where I'm okay putting it on here. In the effort to add more alpha Credence (though I like omega Credence a lot too it was just that this idea took hold of me so I wrote it first).

How did the respected Director of Magical Security end up pressed against a dark alley wall with a young alpha slowly rutting against him?

If it was a couple months ago, Percival would have laughed and then probably thrown out the wizard who said that he’d be in a physical arrangement with a probably squib almost half his age. Yet here he was, gripping Credence’s neck as he felt the first nip of teeth against his throat. It wouldn’t do to go back to work with a hickey. Credence got the warning, moving his hands to tightly grip Percival’s hips as he ground his hardened cock against him. To say Percival was unaffected would be a lie, he could feel his own slick beginning to seep through to his pants. The alpha pheromones in such close proximity were overwhelming and though he would never say it out loud, Credence’s cock even for an alpha was larger and would make a weaker omega drool.

It was almost by accident how it first started. Really it was Tina’s fault. A major smuggling operation had been ongoing and it became clear that no-maj children were being used. While Tina had already been told to not become further involved with the New Salem Society members, the fact remained it was the orphans under their care that were being used. So as Director he made the executive decision to investigate on his own. When Percival first pulled him into an alley to talk privately he noticed how Credence seemed distant and wary of him. He was aware of adoptive mother’s treatment and beliefs so the wariness was to be expected. Still when he touched Credence’s arm the younger man jumped back from the shock of the sudden contact. However, when he tried again Credence didn’t shy away.

So when he was able to ask for Credence’s help with looking out for suspects on the no-maj side of things he would regularly meet with him and heal old wounds. Credence wasn’t as much interested in the healing aspect as he was in Percival touching him. It didn’t take a genius to know that the young alpha was quite honestly touch starved and he thought perhaps due to being an omega that Credence wanted to be touched. Things had only escalated from there.

First with gentle comforting caresses to letting Credence demand more and more with every new meeting. Percival thought Credence would have some experience with others since he was a alpha but it was clear that with every hesitant initiation that it wasn’t so.

“Please,” Credence murmured against him, giving Percival something to focus on instead of drowning in pheromones.

He realized Credence was asking permission to open his pants, already Credence’s fingers were pushed into his pants and fiddling with the band to his underwear. Percival nodded his head, not trusting how gruff his voice would sound. Undoing his belt, he opened his pants himself. Credence wasted no time falling to his knees, pulling Percival’ underwear down with him. Percival turned to face the wall, taking a sudden deep breath when he felt Credence’s tongue press against his rim. What Credence lacked in skill he made up for with enthusiasm. Percival covered his mouth to stop from moaning when Credence’s tongue entered him.

 

* * *

 

Credence had once thought, hoped, and prayed he was an ordinary beta but to his displeasure he learned that he was an alpha. Under Mary Lou’s influence any impulses or urges were greatly discouraged. He thought he had been able to bury any alpha instincts but the moment he met Mr. Graves everything had changed. Mr. Graves came to him, asking for his help with an important investigation and that bad men were using the children. He learned about magic and that he too had unknown potential. The promises and suggestions Mr. Graves made to try to get Credence to help, were certainly more than he could have ever imagine a strange would say. It was when Mr. Graves touched him though, it was like his blood had been set ablaze. With one touch he was surprised to discover that the older man was an omega.

After Mr. Graves started touching him Credence never wanted him to stop and he quickly realized that the older man wasn’t going to deny him anything. He didn’t ask for too much when they started, but the sensation of having his skin pressed against Mr. Graves’ was something he desperately craved. The first time he became embarrassed was when his dick hardened as Mr. Graves held him close. Credence was hypersensitive to the touch and once he became aware he began to apologize. Through mumbled words he tried to excuse himself but instead of being met with disgust Mr. Graves only consoled him further.

Mr. Graves had paused a moment as if he had made a decision before he brought him closer, ignoring Credence’s feeble noises of embarrassment as pulled Credence’s cock into hand. The comforting scent of omega and Mr. Graves’ sure strokes, it took no time for him to spill into his hands.

Now when they met, Credence’s mind would drift to what would happen after they finished exchanging information. It had become routine, first with Credence telling him what he’d seen then Mr. Graves with anything new to look out for. At the beginning of their latest meeting Mr. Graves had to physically grab at Credence’s face to pull his attention away from Graves’ crotch and to look him in the eye. Credence was a bit embarrassed at being caught and Mr. Graves’ face was stern as he explained the new information to look for. But as soon as he was done, Credence pushed him against the wall, it seemed every time they met the pheromones from Mr. Graves came off stronger.

Currently he was on his knees tasting the omega slick from the source. His thought had already been clouded by being surrounded by such heady pheromones but once he tasted the slick all other thoughts had completely left his head. He knew Mr. Graves was covering his mouth but he liked it best when he could hear how he affected the older man. Moving his hand, he cupped the omega’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the leaking cock. He could feel the shudder go through Mr. Graves’ body, making him all the more eager.

* * *

 

When Percival came he let out a moan that he couldn’t completely muffle with his hand. Credence wouldn’t let up though, even as Percival’s knees felt weak and he didn’t know if he could support his own weight. Having a young alpha was a blessing and a curse. Percival moved asking Credence to stand up. Turning back around he noticed that Credence’s pants did nothing to hide his size. The knowledge just made him feel more flushed. Credence’s chin had his slick running down it. Pulling Credence in he gave a few soft pecks before opening his mouth inviting him in for a more passionate kiss. Percival only had to apply some pressure to Credence’s clothed cock for the young alpha to finally come.

Once they both seemed to catch their breath, Percival waved his hand wiping away all evidence of what they had done with magic. Percival placed a hand on Credence’s neck calling for his focus once again. He needed to make sure that Credence would remember what to keep an eye out for. Once he was sure he left Credence in the alley going back to his office.

The information Credence gathered for him was invaluable, that’s how he rationalized his continued meetings with him. His aurors had been able to make a lot of headway in the smuggling that had been going along the east coast due to the massages Credence was able to intercept. The orphans were being used as unwitting messengers and since so many crossed paths with the Second Salemers, Credence was their best chance on getting information. He had given Credence a charmed flower, it would never wilt but the scent would make the children forget they were questioned. It simply wouldn’t do if the smugglers learned of him and started using a different method to exchange information.

In his office Percival focused on his work, pushing Credence and what they had just done to the back of his mind. He had a meeting with the president later to giver her the weekly report and he needed to get all his information in order. Seraphina Picquery always wanted to stay fully informed in what was happening at MACUSA and it was his job to make sure she was aware of any potential threats.

Just as he was close to finishing Tina came bursting through his door, she was always a brazen auror and even the threat of demotion since the Second Salem incident hadn’t tempered her. Arguably her head strong attitude made her a good auror, most of the time. It was also what made her such a pain to work with too.

“Calm down, Tina,” he said stopping her from yelling about whatever matter had her storming into his office in the first place.

Tina took a deep breath to calm herself. She tilted her head though, giving him a strange look before speaking.

“Sir, the intel we received from last week I think I’ve been able to decipher a code that we’ve seen repeated in some of the correspondences. I think it indicates a very important shipment of some kind is coming to the docks this week.”

He leaned back in his chair.

“What is it then that you’ve come in here with such force?”

She looked a little embarrassed at the comment but persevered none the less.  

“I need your permission to lead some other aurors stake out the docks. We don’t know what it is but we should prepare for the worst.”

He took a moment to think about it. If it was dangerous then it needed to be stopped immediately but it also might give away how they might be finding out information. He didn’t want to catch just a couple low members of this smuggling ring.

“You will go to observe only.”

“But sir-“

He raised his hand stopping her.

“If, and I need you to listen to me carefully, if you think what they have will bring harm to any wizards then you will act accordingly. However, if it’s not and no figures that we’ve identified as potentially important have shown up you only observe and follow. Put a tracking charm discretely if you can.”

Tina looked like she wanted to argue but thought better of it.

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate your confidence in me leading this assignment.”

She seemed like she wanted to add something else but simply left the room, practically running out with the good news.

When the time came to have his meeting with Seraphina it was already late in the day. Even though they were longtime friends, both were workaholics which meant they hardly spent any time together outside of their weekly meetings.

He had to go to her office because that’s how power works. She had drinks already prepared, sipping some tea when he arrived. Setting down the files he noticed a strange expression come over her face. It was eerily similar to Tina’s which made him feel a bit unsettled. The president didn’t say what it was about instead choosing to be debriefed first.

“I’m a little surprised you agreed to Goldstein’s request to lead such a stealthy assignment,” she said.

“She’s a good auror, this will be an excellent opportunity for her to show whether or not she can be calm when the time calls for it. Depending on how well this operation goes it can be an indicator on how the rest of her career will be. When this is all wrapped up I’ll know if she’s worthy of being moved up or if she’ll only ever be a simple auror.”

She took another sip of her tea.

“It’s very generous of you still.”

His eyes narrowed at how she spoke.

“Why don’t you say whatever you’re trying not to say?”

Placing her cup down on her desk she gave him a look that only made him anxious.

“You’re scent is a little stronger than usual, maybe those omega instincts you’ve buried are coming back with a vengeance. Is there an alpha you’re trying to attract maybe?”

Percival was speechless. He was completely unaware but if it was actually that noticeable than he was mortified. It was because of Credence. It had to be from spending so much time with an alpha and doing what he was doing with him. His traitorous omega body was calling out for more physical contact with the young alpha. No wonder Credence would zone out in conversation with him. His pheromones were probably overwhelming the poor boy.

“Is there someone?” she asked again.

He cleared his throat, centering himself before speaking.

“My heat is just getting close, that’s all.”

Seraphina raised a delicate eyebrow.

“I think we’ve known each other for too long for you to seriously think you can lie to me.”

It wasn’t like his association with Credence was illegal, thankfully. He loathed to have to talk about what he was doing with him though to Seraphina.

“Please Sera, I rather not talk about it.”

She motioned her hands as if saying it was no big deal.

“I’m just surprised is all. I don’t think I’ve seen you with anyone for quite some time. It’s good for you to relax and have some form of release. Sexually of course, being so repressed isn’t good for anyone.”

Percival leaned back.

“What about you? Found some other omega to make your first man of MACUSA?”

Two can play this game.

“Fine, if you don’t want to talk about it than that’s your business. I’m just trying to look out for my closest friend.”

“I’m your closest friend? Madame President, you need to get out more,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes but didn’t mention it any further.

Once Percival was back in the safety of his own home, he seriously thought about the implication of his growing pheromones. Being on suppressants this sort of thing shouldn’t be possible. Perhaps it was like Seraphina implied, his lack of anything sexual happening for so long was heightening his pheromones due to being suddenly involved with Credence. If he stopped seeing Credence maybe it would die down but that wasn’t an option. It was simply inconceivable sending in a replacement and he still needed information.

It seemed that he had trapped himself in a machination of his own making.

* * *

 

The next time Credence saw Mr. Graves waiting for him in the alley he was completely overcome by his scent. Mr. Graves had his back turned to him and with long strides Credence reached him, pressing close. His cock was already half hard on the scent alone and with little effort from the contact he was at full mast rubbing intently against the older omega. His hands began to roam over Graves’ clothes, desperately wishing they would disappear. He gave quick kisses along Graves’ neck taking in his scent.

Percival whose heart jumped in his throat with Credence’s sudden assault quickly began to get swept away with Credence’s menstruations, becoming engulfed in alpha pheromones. He was embarrassed at how fast it took him to become slick, as if he was some fresh omega being felt up for the first time. Credence kept pulling at his coat until Percival took it off, quickly followed by opening of his own pants as Credence followed suit. Credence began to thrust against him, only their underwear being the barrier between them. But with how much slick Percival was producing and how hard Credence was it felt like nothing and everything stood between them.

Credence’s taller frame covered Graves, everything about the alpha was overwhelming him. His hard cock pressed against his ass, hand gripping tightly his hips, and mouth over his neck. It was all so much that it took him a moment to even realize that he was pushing back against Credence’s thrust. If only he had the courage to ask for more but his was already so much.

Maybe if, Percival thought, he let it go a little further just this once. Then they could both break out of this intense need and get to business. Just this once. So he grabbed Credence’s hand, causing the young alpha to still for a moment. Percival pulled down his underwear and halfway turning to Credence, he pulled out the alpha’s cock. He felt the hot and heavy weight of it in his hand as he began to stroke it. It would be a lie if he said he hadn’t thought about dropping to his knees and taking it into his mouth. Instead he had to not shake in anticipation of his next action. Explaining to Credence what he wanted, the young alpha’s eyes widened but he nodded his head in understanding. Once Graves faced the wall again, bracing himself, Credence took his cock feeling as if all the blood did truly rush to the head of it. Then just like Graves instructed he pressed the head of his cock to Graves’ ass. Eyes heavy lidded as he teased the entrance pressing lightly against it but never actually entering. It wasn’t until Percival pressed back did the head of his cock slip in. Credence was amazed at how easily he was able to slip in, but only the tip. That’s what Graves had ordered.

With short thrusts, he moved a little with Graves. The sensation was so new and euphoric that Credence almost came straight away. Percival couldn’t believe how amazing it felt just to have this much of Credence’s cock in him. It took every last ounce of will power not to push back against him. Even as Credence pushed a little further inside, Percival gave a small warning. What it would be like to truly be fucked by him though made Percival’s head spin.

Sure enough though Credence still came with little effort. The feeling of Credence spilling into him caused another embarrassing moan to escape. Credence, slipping out of Graves pulled him close. Leaving opened mouthed kisses along his neck. Percival leaned back into Credence, turning his head and raising his hand to bring the alphas head down so he could passionately kiss him.

Graves was so giving, his mouth open and inviting while Credence kept taking. Already his cock was half hard and leaking again. He slowly dragged one hand down Graves’ body. Even if he was new to this as an alpha his instincts knew he had to take care of the needy omega in his arms. His hand reached down and with how slick Graves had been added to the slowly leaking come, he was able to enter two fingers in effortlessly. If he couldn’t fully enter into Mr. Graves with his cock then his fingers would have to do. Quickly adding a third finger made Graves moan into his mouth. Credence’s other hand moved across Graves’ chess, despite the many layers he could still feel the erect nipple. Oh ho he wished he could place his mouth over it, sucking and teasing the bud.

When Percival finally came he spilled onto the alley wall, Credence had been able to come again just by rubbing against him. In that instance he wanted to take Credence away, to go back to his place where he could be properly fucked and no longer stuck in dark alleys with charms as not to be seen. Pulling away from Credence’s menstruations he gathered himself, making sure to clean them both up. He was here for information.

Yet why was it that when he looked at Credence all he wanted to do was hold him close and whisk him away? 

Percival asked how the week had gone in his observations, and Credence produced the new stolen messages. Back to business, but even when he was about to leave he stopped for a moment. Bringing Credence into an embrace, the young alpha rested his head in the crook of Percival’s neck. He had to hold him one more time, drink in as much of his scent before leaving.

When he apparated back to his office the president was already waiting for him. He was shocked for a moment before schooling his face and going to his desk.

“What a surprise to see you Madame President. I wasn’t aware we were supposed to meet.”

Seraphina gave him a cool look, tilting her head with an unsettling smile.

“I’ve heard you’ve been having lunches out for the last couple months. Was it satisfying?”

They both knew she wasn’t talking about food and having just left Credence he must have his scent all over him. Percival wondered if no response would be the best one. However, if he didn’t try to take control of the situation and instead let Seraphina drive it then he would end up having to admit to something he wasn’t ready for.

“I’m very busy Sera, so unless there’s something you need my help with can you please let me get back to my work?”

She let out a curt sigh.

“For someone so smart you can be such a difficult person.”

He sighed pulling out the messages Credence gave him, maybe if he started work while she was in the room she would get the hint and leave.

“You’ve made a lot of headway in that smuggling case, are those more messages that you’ve intercepted,” she asked.

“Yes. Maybe this and Tina’s tracking charm will lead to some knowledge of key leaders.”

“So this,” she said motioning to the messages,” is what you gather when you go out for lunch?”

Oh shit, he had not thought this through.

“Interesting method at getting information,” she added.

“It’s not what you think,” he responded quickly.

“I always thought that’s what new auror’s did to get good scoops. It’s not something that I would think our director would do.”

“I’m not sleeping with any smugglers. I wouldn’t jeopardize this operation like that,” he said defensively and perhaps with a tinge of anger.  

“That’s good to know, it would be quite the scandal once they were arrested if they claimed to have gotten up close and personal with Percival Graves. However if what you say is true than why don’t you bring the alpha around when we have the winter state MACUSA ball.”

He bit the inside of his cheek.

“I don’t think that will be happening.”

Tina came bursting through the door again, two more aurors trailing after her. They all stopped upon seeing the president, giving her a formal greeting. Percival took the moment of distraction to make himself scentless, he didn’t need his aurors to give him looks either.

“I see you have your hands full. We’ll be speaking soon Director Graves,” Seraphina said as she stood.

He was never so happy to see Tina come barging in. Not that he would ever say that to her face.

* * *

 

Things had become much more difficult since Credence had started seeing Mr. Graves. The new sexual awakening that he was constantly aware of was making his day to day life harder. He continued to be diligent in his duties to his ma while trying to do as Mr. Graves asked of him too. Almost every waking thought was consumed by the idea of seeing Graves again. Being touched by him, holding him close, and breathing him in. It was always on his mind. The issue was that this need more often than not made him aroused, which as an alpha was something that was hard to ignore, conceal, and find the time to take care.

Another peculiarity was that when he spent time surrounded by others as he handed out leaflets, most scents were becoming simply intolerable. Some people had always been wary of taking anything from him, something he didn’t know if it was due to him being an alpha or the organization he was a part of. Now though it was as if certain people couldn’t help but come close to him or had a complete aversion to him. Even Modesty had said that Credence smelled different for some reason. He didn’t know how to take that.

Standing on the sidewalk handing out the leaflets was certainly strange now. When the ones that came close touched him all he could think of was stepping away. It felt wrong, the sensation being so strong that he often found himself physically taking a step back now. On the other hand, he seemed to be passing out more leaflets than usual.

As the days wore on though he was becoming more and more irritable.  All these people around him either coming close or avoiding him, it was annoying. He wanted to see Mr. Graves again, but he had nothing new. If only he was with him again. The thought plagued him, at night he had to deal with himself. Biting into his pillow imagining it was Mr. Graves’ neck. He couldn’t cover up the mess left behind. His ma would rage against his unnatural spirit, saying his thoughts were filled with sin and he must discipline himself with thoughts of God.

It wouldn’t work though; Credence’s thoughts were of only one powerful figure and he wasn’t divine.

* * *

 

Percival couldn’t face his aurors. He didn’t want to see any of their damn faces, in fact if he could conduct a mass memory charm on the whole of them and get away with it he would. He had taken extra caution with his scent around the others, thinking that that would put an end to any suspicions people might have. There were other little things he had personally noticed, like the change of people’s scents. He had found a lot of their scents to become rather irritating, preferring to meet with them outside his office or else it would stay with him leaving him a foul mood.

So much to his humiliation the first incident (because it wasn’t enough, there had to be more than one) took place while he was getting the report from his aurors. Their latest strike against the smugglers had given them more information into the operation. They had arrested multiple members now and even confiscated huge portions of the illegal items including some illegally trafficked magical creatures. The few members that remained out of their custody were trapped in New York and it was only a matter of time before they were arrested. It shouldn’t have been anything but for a moment Abernathy had tried to point something useless out and as he reached out his hand carelessly it settled almost on top of Percival’s and in an absurd dramatic move he jerked his hand away. There was a pause in the room, all eyes on him for the strange act. Percival didn’t know what had come over him, only a feeling of deep wrongness when it occurred made him recoil away.

The second time was by far worse than the first. Tina had been spending a lot of time with him, as he had placed her as lead investigator in the smuggling case. Her hunches and action all being that of a superior auror. When she had come with some of the key figures of the smuggling ring, proving that she could be patient and wait to strike at the right moment, he had congratulated her. It actually made him glad that she had been doing so well, seeing that his efforts of taking her under his wing were not in vain.

When she looked up at him with a big smile, happy at hearing his praise he did something that mortified him, he leaned in placing a comforting hand on her neck. If it were maybe any other omega in the world it might have been seen as a normal affectionate thing to do with a close alpha. Percival doing it to Tina though, in front of the other aurors it was unprecedented. Tina had instinctively turned a bit in to the touch being filled with praise. Then they both seemed to snap out of the moment realizing what had just happened.

Things only deteriorated, the scent masking wasn’t working. There was something else going on that was affecting his aurors and their mannerisms toward him, coming a bit close before realizing their mistake and backing off. The worst part other than having this invasiveness was that he wished Credence was with him instead. The young man was invading his thoughts more and more. He needed to see him but couldn’t think of a good reason to just find Credence outside of their scheduled meeting.  

While he began to watch his actions very carefully things finally came to a head when the president had come again. She gave a strange expression when she entered the office he had sequestered himself in.

“I think you need to take a temporary break. A couple days off should be enough for you to settle things.”

He balked at her statement.

“I can’t just take a vacation. We’re about to end-“

“It’s for the best that you leave and stop affecting them. Then you can straighten out what you have with your alpha,” before he could deny anything she raised her hand effectively stopping him. “You are a great wizard but an amazingly stupid man. Go Percival, get your house in order.”

As he began to leave he swore he heard her give an order to burn some incense in the office.

When he apparated away he thought first of going home, baring the shame of being sent away but instead he found himself in the familiar alley way he had his meetings with Credence. Walking forward he began to make his way to the sidewalk, only one thing on his mind. He made his way past all the no-majs, casting a quick charm as not to be singularly noticed by any of them.

He finally stopped when he saw Credence across the road. He stared the young man, seeing him pass out the pamphlets but Percival could read the shift in his body language. Credence’s head lifted and it was clear that he could see Percival staring at him. His eyes widened and then as if the world had fallen away leaving only the two of them he made his way towards him. Without seeming to care at all he made his way across the road not even looking to see if any cars were coming.

Once Credence reached Percival he led him away to the closest alley and without hesitation he pulled Credence down to kiss him. For the first time in days he felt at peace.

* * *

 

Credence couldn’t believe that Mr. Graves had appeared before him, like some kind of miracle. He was being kissed senseless and Graves was rarely so forceful with him but he didn’t dwell much on the thought as he was so elated to finally being with the omega again. Pushing Graves against the wall matching in his eagerness. He had been missing him and now he wasn’t so eager to let him go.

_I need you. I need you. I need you. I need you._

The words repeated over and over in his mind, until he realized they were being repeated out loud by Graves. Credence pulled back even though every bone in his body cried out to press close to the man in front of him.

It had always been Graves saying that he needed Credence’s help but it was never that he needed _Credence_. The fear of being rejected or left behind had always plagued him. Now finally hearing the words he had to be sure, he wanted- no, demanded to be finally seen.

“Say it again,” Credence murmured, holding Graves still against the wall.

Graves seemed to want to fight it, at war with something inside himself. Credence leaned forward lips lightly brushing against Graves’.

“Tell me,” he growled.

“I need you, Credence,” Graves said giving in, as he pressed their lips back together.

Like a dam breaking, Graves pawed at Credence’s clothes. Moving his hands across his body until he reached Credence’s cock. Pressing his hand against it, Credence could feel it leaking a noticeable wetspot in the front of his pants that they both failed to see due to how consumed by lust they were. Credence began to push off Graves’ coat, mind going blank the first brush of Graves’ hand against his painfully hard cock. He moaned, hands gripping tightly onto Graves as the omega began to work his hand up and down his cock.

Credence became all the more aggressive. Pushing down the coat, uncaring that the fine fabric became dirtied by the alley floor. Hands forcing the tie and scorpion pins off of him, wanting access to the bare skin of Graves’ neck.

Percival had opened Credence’s pants, feeling the weight of Credence’s cock, the leak of precum making it easy for him to move his hand up and down. He had fantasized so many times what it would be like for Credence to be under him as he rammed the beautiful cock inside himself until he was bursting with cum.

It wasn’t til he felt teeth touch his sensitive gland on his neck did some awareness come back. He desperately wanted Credence to bite down, he was sure he could come without ever even being filled just by the action but he wanted everything. Not just something quick in the alley anymore.

Pulling Credence’s head up he kissed him. Hard. Pulling away just enough to speak, his voice much more raspy than he thought.

“Come with me,” he said.

Credence nodded his head, Percival didn’t know if he fully understood but it didn’t matter.

He was surprised he had enough sense to accurately apparate into his home. Credence swayed a little, losing his footing but Percival grabbed him. This was the first time Credence was in Percival’s home. The smell of omega was everywhere. The smell of Percival was everywhere.

Percival’s grip on his clothes became tighter. He had enough of barriers. Pulling on the thin fabric of Credence’s vest he forced the buttons loose. He wanted everything off. Credence didn’t fight, helping Percival along, the jacket, belt and pants, shoes. Left in his underwear Credence turned the table, grabbing hold of Percival.

“Off, now,” he growled.

There was always too many layers between them. No more. He was not going to be denied any longer. Like a man possessed he almost ripped off each layer to get to Percival’s bare skin. Percival was so delirious with lust he didn’t care about the fine fabric tearing. Dragging his hands up and down Percival’s now nude body, if he felt less rushed he would have taken a moment to admire it. Would have delicately kissed every inch of skin available. That was for another time.

Percival had denied himself too long, forcing Credence onto the bed he was finally going to fulfill one of his fantasies since he met the boy. He wanted to feel the heavy weight of Credence’s cock on his tongue. The young alpha didn’t want any foreplay but Percival wouldn’t be refused. He placed his tongue under the head. The precum still leaking, Credence thought it might not ever stop. Then with no warning Percival took it into his mouth. Credence gave deep moan. Almost embarrassingly coming right then and there. Percival could feel his slick leaking, he was sure that if he looked there would already be a puddle on the floor beneath him. There was no way he could take it all in his mouth. Credence began to move, causing Percival to gag at the thrust.

His eyes began to wet with tears at the breach. Credence upon seeing it stilled, he didn’t want to cause any discomfort. Percival knew it wasn’t his fault, a young alpha would have a hard time with self-control in a situation such as this. Credence didn’t want to come in his mouth even if Percival might. They always did things Graves’ way. He wanted things to be done his way now.

Pulling Graves off and in a feat of strength, one that Percival liked more than he would ever admit out loud, he pulled him onto the bed. Pinning Percival down. Credence looked at him, one last moment of clarity, asking for permission. Credence needed to hear the words.

“Fuck me,” Percival growled.

Credence wasted no time once ordered. His cock entered Percival’s body easily. It felt so right, like they were made for each other.

“So wet for me, I could drown in your slick. Did I do this to you?” Credence said not realizing his inner thoughts were being expressed out loud.

Percival didn’t respond right away, he was overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled by Credence. He even felt his breathing stop a moment. Credence was talking but the words didn’t process. The beginning shallow thrusts weren’t enough, he need more. When Credence leaned forward biting his nipple he regained Percival’s attention.

Was this all for him? Did he really do this to the man who always tried so hard to keep it together. This was all his. His.

Credence’s thrust became harder. If he couldn’t reach Graves' neck then he would mark every inch of his body he could reach. He placed one hand on Percival’s hip, gripping it tightly. Leaning forward he placed his mouth over his chest. Biting and sucking, leaving mark after mark across Percival’s chest. Credence especially loved to pay attention to Percival’s sensitive nipples. Puffy and hard from the teasing and nipping.

Percival came, spilling cum onto his own stomach. Credence dragged his other hand through the mess he had made, coating his fingers with the release. The older man was embarrassed at coming first but the feeling was too good. He couldn’t hold it back even if he wanted to. Watching Credence bring his coated fingers to his mouth as he tasted the cum. Percival felt a new flush run through his body.

Seemingly invigorated Credence pushed forward, now grabbing onto Percival’s leg bending them back. Percival hadn’t been fucked this hard since the war and even then he didn’t know if it ever felt this good. Credence was demanding, he wanted everything from Percival.

Finally Percival could feel Credence’s knot begin to swell, with each thrust he could feel the tug of it as Credence continued to thrust. With this they’d be locked together.

Credence could never have imagined such bliss as he finally came within Graves. His vision going white as his knot locked them together. Graves felt Credence tremble as he came, the sensation as he was filled triggered a second orgasm. Feeling his own weak spurts he looked at the younger alpha, who was gazing at him. Credence’s pupils were blown wide, lost in the euphoria of coming within an omega.

Percival reached up, hand caressing the young alpha’s face. Credence leaned into the touch, loosening his grasp on Percival’s legs which allowed them to settle more comfortably around him. He was overwhelmed, he was in Percival, surrounded by him, the air was thick in their satisfaction. The slightest move on Credence’s part caused both of them to groan. It had been too long for Percival and so new to Credence.

The fact remained that Credence was still hard inside Graves, though not in a rut, youth was on his side. Still they had waited a long time for this and Percival wasn’t about to pass out like some fresh omega. With strength he didn’t even know he had, he was able to flip them, leaving him on top. Credence’s eyes went wide at the move. With a lascivious grin Percival began to move. Credence at first was confused, knowing he couldn’t thrust in and out but he quickly realized that Percival knew what he was doing. Moving his hips in circles while grinding down, there was still ways to bring pleasure even if they were knotted together.

Credence had been driving him crazy these last weeks. Now it was his turn, this was another one of the fantasies he had been playing over and over in his head. The fat knot trapping them together pressed right against his prostate. His weeping omega cock was making a mess of Credence’s torso. Seeing his face turn red with pleasure he wondered if Credence would pass out on him. He felt right on the edge himself. Then Credence took him by surprise as he grabbed onto Percival’s hips grinding hard against him as he came again. Simply unable to hold out longer. The beauty of a knot was that no matter how man times the alpha came, it would still be only time that would let it swell back down.

Percival felt obscenely full. The omega in him was happily sated though. When it seemed that he had nothing left to give and even Credence had wound down they lay still together. Slow shallow breaths as they drifted off to sleep. Perfectly content, Percival finally at peace and Credence with satisfaction he had never known before.

When Percival awoke it was to Credence’s gaze, he wondered how long the young alpha had been awake. He felt sore and a little gross with the dried streaks of cum but all that was pulled from his mind as he stared back at Credence. They were no longer kept together by the knot but now there was an unusual space between them. Credence must have shifted away when the knot went away. After being so close hours before, it felt unnatural so Percival sought to rectify the situation. Leaning forward he cupped Credence’s face until he pressed their lips together. The slow languid kisses where completely different to the fast needy actions that had taken place. It wasn’t until he felt wetness against his hands that he opened his eyes. Credence was crying.

The moment the knot had swelled down Credence woke up. He had never been this close to anyone, had never done anything like this with anyone. Watching Graves sleep he couldn’t help but think he had never seen him like this before, in such disarray all because of him. He had pulled away from their sleeping embrace to watch him better, even if it felt weird to no longer be touching him. When Graves awoke he brought them together for gentle kisses. The action was so soft, such a different pace compared to what led up to this moment. With every kiss Credence thought, _Please, Please don’t send me away. Please still need me_.

Percival seeing Credence cry made something inside twist uncomfortably. Every instinct within him calling out to soothe, and he was done denying his instincts. Giving soothing strokes over Credence’s back, he could feel the scars from years of abuse. Credence felt shame, he wasn’t the perfect alpha for an omega like Graves, he burrowed his face into the side of Graves’ neck. Percival only held him tighter, he let out soft noises.

“Stay with me,” Percival finally said.

Credence pulled away slightly, just enough to look into Graves’ eyes. He was searching in them, Percival wondered if he was looking for sincerity, or maybe hope. This young man looking for something in him, something to hold onto.

Percival leaned forward, pulling Credence's head towards his neck. The message was clear. Credence didn’t hesitate, first running his tongue over the spot before biting down. The high keening sound that left Percival would have made him vehemently deny that he ever made such a sound. Credence first tasted blood, then it felt like every fiber in his being was pulled taut. Like the millions of threads that held his existence together was tied to the man underneath him. Once he let go, it was Graves who held him close, scenting Credence a moment. Going to where the alpha pheromones were strongest he bit down hard.

It was like his soul had been made complete, Credence became completely relaxed. Like he had been graced by the divine essence of God. Percival could feel Credence’s heart as if it were beating within his own chest. Now they really did belong to each other.

As they lay there, breathing shallow but in sync. Credence’s thumb rubbed slowly over his mark. Thinking _Mine, Mine, Mine_. Graves took hold of his hand bringing to his lips as he kissed his fingers.

“Mine.”

Credence turned red realizing he had once again spoken out loud.

“What now?”

Perhaps he should have asked this question before creating a bond.

“You’re going to stay with me,” said Percival with confidence.

Credence began to panic a little.

“What about Modesty and-“

Percival quickly reassured him.

“I’m going to sort everything out. Being the Director of Magical Security I do have a certain amount of power behind me.”

What Percival didn’t say was that after the probably being yelled at he was going to be forgiven for with his time with Credence. He would make sure Mary Lou Barebone was throne down some deep hole, obliviated into becoming a better person if that was at all possible while those children were placed into better situations.

He wouldn’t mind whatever punishment was thrown at him because he had Credence. There wasn’t anything that would give make Percival give him up now.

Credence kissed him, he wanted to believe in Percival’s words. With their bond he could feel the sincerity. Whatever was to come he didn’t have to be alone anymore.

Things were going to be better now. Together.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> An epilogue would probably be that Credence is a kept Alpha and lots of gossip swirls around them but they don't care and live happy lives til the end of their days. Seraphina had a headache dealing with the situation but was mostly happy for Percival in the end. Mary Lou is sent somewhere far away, while Chastity and Modesty end up having better lives. Tina is promoted and meets a handsome Magizoologist when they need help placing the magical creature back to where they belong. Everyone gets a happy ending. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a kudo or a comment please.


End file.
